


Smoke on the water and fire in the sky

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some missing moments from "Playing with fire". It's more of a companion piece rather than a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had expected him to rejoice at the news of her pregnancy. After all he'd been the one to ask her if she was willing to have his kid.

He didn't though. All he did was staring at her dumbfounded – something very close to fear showing into his eyes.

"I guess you changed your mind about having a baby. You should have told me a bit earlier, don't you think?"

The bitterness in her tone seemed to stir him at last. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest – his tears now soaking her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Teresa."

"Patrick, please – don't…"

As he drew back slightly his eyes finally met her own.

"I shot the wrong man. Red John's still alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"There were too many things that didn't add up, and yet I hoped I was mistaken. Unfortunately I'm quite sure now."

She felt a pang of fear clutching her stomach. If Red John was still alive then their baby was in mortal danger. Literally so.

"What are we going to do?"

All of a sudden his gaze turned very determined. "There's just one thing I can do in order to protect you both."

She guessed what he was going to say even before he went on.

"I have to disappear. Immediately. If he thinks that our marriage is over, perhaps he'll leave you alone."

"And what about the baby? He'll know that it's yours."

Jane started walking to and fro nervously. "Not if you pretend it's someone else's."

"How?"

"We need a friend to back up our story. And I have a perfect candidate for playing such a part…"


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't help stroking her belly each time she felt her baby moving inside.

"Missing your daddy, honey? For I miss him too…"

A tear silently slid down her cheek. Six months had passed, and Jane had sent no word at all.

Of course he was doing it for their safety – Red John might still have moles in the most unexpected places after all.

Yet it hurt her nonetheless.

Why couldn't they be like any other family? Why that horrible nightmare looked as if it was never going to end?

"Hey, Teresa – you okay?"

She gave him a watery smile. Walter had turned out to be the best of friends – and she felt so grateful for that.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He sat down next to her. "You know one thing? When I picked you up at work today one of your agents looked as if he wanted to beat me to a pulp. Do you think I should be afraid?"

Teresa laughed more heartily now. "That would be Cho. He probably believes you're going to hurt my feelings sooner or later."

"Because I'm the heartless seducer of a deserted wife?"

"Yeah, something of the kind."

"To think that I didn't even lay a finger on you…"

"You'd better not." She warned him lightly as she rose to her feet. "I still have my gun, you know."

Mashburn just grinned happily and escorted her to the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew it was him as she ran to open the door. She knew it, and yet couldn't believe it.

He had her into his arms the moment he stepped inside her apartment.

Neither of them uttered a word as they relished their embrace. They'd been apart for almost a year now, but it had been worth it.

Red John was dead. No one was going to threaten the happiness of their precious little family anymore.

"Missed you so much, darling."

"Missed you too."

She ran her fingers on his cheek. He definitely looked more thinner now – wearier, and perhaps a bit older.

Yet she couldn't care in the least.

Her lips joined his own and they kissed for a while.

"Where's my little boy?" Jane asked at length.

Teresa smiled. "He's upstairs, sleeping like an angel."

"I can't wait to meet him."

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "He's absolutely gorgeous – though I'm afraid he doesn't resemble you very much."

"If he looks like you, then I don't mind at all."

She gave him another peck on the lips.

"When he was born I was so scared that he would have your blond curls, and therefore give our secret away…"

"Luckily the Lisbon side has won once again."

Their hands met as they headed towards the stairs and climbed them.

"There's just a minor issue that needs to be fixed."

"What issue?"

"The guys didn't believe me when I told them that Simon is _my_ child."

Teresa's smile widened slightly. "That means I've been particularly good in my act – haven't I?"

His hand rested on the doorknob of the baby's bedroom. "I'll have Walter tell them the truth then."

He turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

The sight of his tiny dark-haired son fast asleep in his crib simply took his breath away.


End file.
